Forged Under Fire
Gabe Logan: "What's your name, kid?" Pvt Janzen: "They're all over... I got surrounded..." Gabe Logan: "This is an ''order. Name and rank!"'' Pvt Janzen: "Janzen, sir... Private... With the US 32nd and the UN Command..." Gabe Logan: "Where's your unit?" Pvt Janzen: "I don't know... I... Back that way... I got separated..." Gabe Logan: "Teresa, slight detour. I've got a young soldier here suffering from field shock. I'm gonna get him back to his unit." Teresa Lipan: "Does he have a radio? We'll need one to obtain a security key for the HAZMAT tent." Gabe Logan: "Private, did your unit have a radio?" Pvt Janzen: "It was destroyed when we were ambushed... but I grabbed my unit's frequenzy hopper..." Teresa Lipan: "Gabe, that's a good start. Without that frequency hopper, the radio's an expensive paperweight." Gabe Logan: "Alright Private. We'll find you a radio to go with it." Teresa Lipan: "While you're at it, keep an eye out for depleted uranium containers. We think they may be the main reason Red Section is on site." Gabe Logan: "Alright, I'll destroy any that I can find. Logan out... Come on, kid. Let's get you out of here." Pvt Janzen: "Yes sir." Walkthrough To start, all you have to do is kill the guy beating poor Janzen. Use any means that will NOT cause collateral damage - no exploding or gas darts; EDT is ok. You won't need a silenced weapon so long as you score a headshot. If this is your first time through you'll need to get the hidden evidence: go out the hole you came in from and the evidence is behind the crate. Don't step in the green goo and watch out for the laser trip mine next to the crate. Disarming the trip mine and taking it can be handy. In fact, taking this mine can be handy on your next go-round in Mission Mode even though you'll already have the evidence. Once you've killed the first guy you'd be wise to have Janzen "come here" to a position toward the hole where he's out of sight. There are only 2 men in the downstairs area for now. Stealth is your friend; laying a gas dart trap for the first guy as he rounds the container is the easiest way to go. Neither enemy will call for backup if you mess up. There is a DU container visible from the crate you can use for cover; although you can blow it up and kill this first guy for an environmental kill, that will blow your stealth and also this same DU container can be used for up to 2 kills later (so save it). Once you enter this area if you "keep taking left" you'll find a flak jacket. If instead you "keep taking right" you'll find a series of containers you can climb to get to an RTL line. Getting on the RTL and landing will trigger the wave of enemies. There's a couple things you need to do first. First, tell Janzen to "come over here" to a secure area. He will automatically take cover when the wave of enemies arrive. Your best options include either calling him over to where the flak jacket box is or way around back behind the containers near the rubble. Next you can place the laser trip mine where it will kill anyone who approaches Janzen - he's helpless and relying on you for protection. Note: if you call him over to where the flak jacket is he'll automatically take cover in the corner of the container and the wall, leaving him slightly visible. If you choose this location there's a special place to put the mine. On your second "right" after passing the DU container you'll see where 2 containers come together making a small right angle; place the mine here and the laser will come out at an odd diagonal angle. If you place the mine near the DU container it'll take out the container too (and/or vice versa). If you want, you can place the mine onto the container facing down the hall where you came from: this is where the enemies will also come from and you can take out the first two that way. This will bag 2 environmental kills you don't need and not do much as a last minute safeguard for Jantzen. Once you've used the RTL and landed it's time for battle. You can set an explosive dart by the DU container and set it off when people walk by. You can kill maybe two people at once this way, but usually only 1 will count for the environment kill since one was technically killed by the exploding dart first. (Place the dart first, then climb the containers and get on the RTL.) Once that wave is cleared, it's time to blow away the pile of rubble by shooting the artillery shell hidden on the backside. You'll have to be on the last container that you can land on with the RTL to do this. From here just crawl through the vent (opened up behind the rubble) to get to the next room. You'll see two guys inside with their backs turned to you. These are 2 easy stealth kills. There are also 3 DU containers and an artillery shell in this room; shooting any of them will set them all off for 2 environment kills. Note: you'll find a pile of grenades and a medkit as well; you'll blow up and lose the grenades if you shoot the artillery shell/DU containers. You can sneak up behind the guys, kill them with stealth, take the grenades and then blow up the shell/containers if need be (sacrificing the environment kills). When you call Janzen over he'll tell you to help him move a pipe which leads to the next area. Once there, tell him to take cover ASAP. The guys you are fighting are immune to the green goo on the ground because of their special gear; so poison gas darts are ineffective against them as well. There is an infinite ammo box in front of you when you start. When the wave of enemies is clear you can hop on a crate and jump up to a pipe to get past the goo. Once you do this there's no going back, so hit up the ammo box last thing before hopping on the crate. When you drop down there will be 2 more men come from the room with the windows. In that room there's a DU container; you can place an exploding dart next to it and set it off when they come through the room and nail them both. Otherwise, one will shoot at you while crouched behind the window at the crate, and the other will crawl through the hole. Get into the room and call Janzen over to fix the radio in there to end the mission. In this room is a medkit down the hall, as well as another laser trip mine. Depleted uranium containers * After you kill the guy beating Janzen, take down the pair further inside the room and search the area for a yellow container on the ground. It is close to one of the two enemies that are positioned deeper within the room. * When you emerge from the vent, two enemies are busy inside the room with a pipe that must be moved. The table close to them has 3 containers. * Inside the room at the end, you'll find the last container. Hidden Evidence * Before rescuing Janzen, silently climb back out from the hole and approach the crate. Disarm the mine and interact with the file that it was guarding. * Once you've killed Janzen's captor and entered the main room, stay left to find the box with the flak jacket. Climb the giant crates (twice) and look on top. You can see this evidence with your EDSU goggles in the scene where you fight the wave of enemies after dropping off the RTL line (if you haven't picked it up already). * Before telling Janzen to use the frequency hopper, you will see a corner with yet another laser mine. Disarm it and get the envelope behind it. Trivia * If you use an explosive to kill the two enemies inside the room where 3 DU containers are found, there are grenades on the table, and the latter will be destroyed if not picked up. Category:Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Missions